


Late Afternoon

by lulu (starfire88)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire88/pseuds/lulu
Summary: "The intimacy that emerged in the comfortable silence and affection meant everything to him, made him feel more alive than ever. Lucy was his entire world."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Late Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Nalu. Hope you enjoy. (*¯︶¯*)

Even after an entire sunny day beside Lucy, having fun at the beach and the pool, Natsu felt that all the hours they spent together were not enough to fill his heart. He valued the fun moments with all their friends, but there was nothing better than being alone with her, stroking her damp hair after the shower. Everything about her smelled so good. The intimacy that emerged in the comfortable silence and affection meant everything to him, made him feel more alive than ever. Lucy was his entire world.

The coolness of the late afternoon breeze tickled his skin, but it didn't help to diminish the body heat that motivated him to continue to look at her and touch her, making her sigh as he slowly slid his hand down her back.

He wanted them to enjoy the pleasure together, without haste, absorbing each sensation; passionately and instinctively, they pressed their bodies against each other as they exchanged kisses, interlacing their legs on the bed. They moaned softly as they brushed their intimate area, sensitive even though they still had their clothes on.

The blonde smiled shyly; her cheeks flushed, so adorable that made him blush too. After taking off his own shirt, he stood over her, careful not to weigh on her delicate body. He undid the tie on one of the straps of the nightdress and then the other, paying attention to her reactions, noticing how she was more permissive than usual and that made him very happy.

In front of the naked pair of breasts he already knew so well, the first thing he did was to fill her face with kisses, excitedly feeling her hard nipples in contact with his skin.

“Natsu!” Lucy laughed. “That tickles… hm”

“Sorry, babe.” He kissed her neck before heading down to her chest. “I’m just so glad. And you’re so pretty, Lucy…”

He grabbed a nipple with his mouth, alternating between sucking it gently and making circular movements with his tongue. The blonde reacted quickly, gasping and moaning as she patted him on the head; the way in which the long nails touched his scalp provided pleasant shivers.

The loose nightdress was easily removed. His heart sped up at the sight of her wearing only panties and he probably looked the silliest he has ever been, because Lucy told him she would be too embarrassed if he continued to stare at her so much.

He lowered her underwear, anxious to finally see her completely naked, more beautiful than he ever imagined. His cock throbbed, hot and aching, but he needed to contain the urge to penetrate her immediately. There were things he wanted to do to make her feel as good and relaxed as possible, afraid that he could hurt her for this was their first time.

Natsu took his clothes off as well. The shy and lovely way in which she bit her lip when she saw his naked body sparked him to continue with the caresses and satisfy the desire to know her taste.

He brought his face close to the reddened and wet area, exploring the cavity with his tongue before going up to her sensitive spot. He kissed and licked it, excited by the erotic sounds that echoed through the room and the way she was agitated, always yearning for more.

“Natsu…” she called after a while, panting, placing her hand over his head. “Let’s do it… please…”

Although it was the first time, she was so wet that it was easy to slide into her. It felt so good that he closed his eyes and gasped, momentarily weakened by the pleasure.

Lucy hugged him and encouraged him to move as the discomfort began to fade, both moaning between kisses and affectionate words; it was almost as if they were about to merge with each other inside her tight place. The scrapes she left on his broad shoulders and back burned a little, but it was not bad at all.

There was only one problem: that position was too stimulating, visually, and physically; the erotic expressions and the constant contact with the whole front of her body made him feel like he was about to lose his mind.

He gently laid her on her back, continuing to penetrate while massaging her sensitive spot.

“I love you; I love you so, Lucy”, he whispered with his heart racing, his body wet with sweat, and he was not the only one. They were both close to the edge, going crazy with accumulated tension, the mixture of their voices and fluids that made them one.

“Me too... I love you too, Natsu, ah…” delirious, she used her last fragment of rationality to answer him before emitting a long groan, contracting entirely in that moment that seemed intensely infinite.

Natsu's mind went blank until he recovered minimally from exhaustion, wrapping her in his arms. Panting, they gave each other one last look before kissing and falling asleep comfortably, happy to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it nice? I hope so!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
